Mi fortaleza es mi mayor debilidad
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Todo el mundo merece sobrevivir y yo también. ¿Le darías a un pez a una persona o la enseñarías a pescar? Yo elegí aprender a pescar por mi misma. Cuando cruzas una línea invisible en la que el mal no es tan malo, tienes un problema, pero yo no quiero caer bien, sé que no es justicia, pero es todo cuanto necesito. Ahora soy yo la que siento la llamada de su sangre.


Casi todas las noches se despertaba con pesadillas, a veces incluso tardaba largos minutos en ser consciente de dónde estaba o saber si quiera que estaba asustada por una pesadilla, las demás veces no se sentía segura en ningún lugar.

La imagen de Jordan Chase y sus cómplices venía a su cabeza una y otra vez. Se sentía marcada, avergonzada. Las heridas físicas habían curado ya gracias a Dexter, pero las emocionales persistían. La idea de que estaba completamente sola rondaba siempre su mente, como un martillo golpeando la pared constantemente. Tenía la ayuda de Dexter pero él nunca llegaría a entenderla realmente. Se podría imaginar lo que le había pasado, empatizar con ella y la ayudaría en su venganza, pero al final no había pasado por una violación.

Dexter había perdido a su madre de forma horrible siendo un crío y sabía que ella nunca podría entender tampoco eso. Había experiencias que no podías entender sin vivirlas. Nunca aspiraría a decir que le entendía sin hacerlo, aunque si que había una conexión entre ambos. Estaban perdidos, debían confiar el uno en el otro porque ambos sabían y podían revelar secretos que les hundirían la vida, pero no lo hacían. No era una obligación en absoluto por mucho que lo pareciera. Era simplemente una mano amiga.

Dexter insistía en que volviera a su vida anterior, que recuperase una vida normal, que era lo que necesitaba pero su interior había cambiado tanto que no podía. Se lo había planteado, si, estuvo a punto mentalizándose durante todo el trayecto pero a la hora de la verdad cuando la cachearon quiso gritar, salir corriendo, suplicar que dejaran de hacerlo, incluso llorar. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme. Se tocó sus ojos y sus mejillas, no había rastro alguno de lágrimas aunque el corazón le fuera a mil por hora. Eso le había dado una esperanza de que no tendría que volver, no todavía al menos. Con preparación mental, podría enfrentarles.

Dexter no consideraba que estuviese preparada para ello, pero a pesar de que las pesadillas seguían siendo las mismas, hubo un momento, un sólo instante en que fue como algo se hubiese activado en ella. Se obligó a sí misma a quedarse recostada en la cama del piso de Dexter donde era inquilina y a poner los brazos como si alguien se los estuviera sujetando de manera fuerte. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo, a pesar de que tenía una camiseta de manga larga y pantalón largo también. Cerró los ojos invocando un pensamiento, una versión de ella misma siendo fuerte, destruyendo a Jordan Chase, como una especie de tulpa que le diera la fuerza necesaria. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando las sábanas rozaron su brazo, reprimiendo un grito pero si sollozando y levantándose de la cama de un salto. Miró por toda la habitación e incluso la casa asegurándose de que no había nadie, lo necesitaba. Cuando descubrió el motivo de aquel susto se maldijo a sí misma por ser débil y se permitió llorar para desahogarse, sintiéndose incluso peor por hacerlo, en vez de mejor.

Repitió ese ejercicio varias veces hasta que por su mente sólo pasaba el asesinato. No ir a la policía, Jordan era muy famoso y tan paranoico que no encontrarían pruebas contra él, se tomaría la justicia por su mano, como hacía Dexter con los criminales que evadían la justicia. Después de todo, Jordan era uno de ellos.

La número trece. Esa era ella. No Lumen Pierce, simplemente la número trece. Nunca había creído en supersticiones estúpidas pero el trece daba mala suerte, ¿no era así? Jordan se había metido con la chica equivocada. Se convertiría en el mismo karma, de ser necesario.

Cuando estuvo lista, incluso fue a por unos de sus cómplices pero lo que iba a ser su primer asesinato, fue su primer error. No importaba, Dexter lo entendió e incluso se convirtió en su aliado.

Le costaba confiar en él, aunque supiera que no se parecía en nada a ellos pero lo hizo, realmente lo hizo. Ese día, aquel pensamiento se había materializado por dos. Ten a una versión de sí misma siendo más fuerte, lo estaba consiguiendo. Y tenía a Dexter. Las cosas no podían salir mejor.

 _"A sus ojos, no parezco un monstruo en absoluto"_

Había envidiado a las demás mujeres porque tuvieran una relación normal o poder ser tocadas con tranquilidad, ella seguía con la guardia alta a todas horas. En casa, en la calle... pero su propio pasajero oscuro no le permitía que esa envidia creciese, la había desechado completamente. Ellas no tenían su fortaleza.

Muchas mujeres tardaban meses y años en recuperarse de una violación, e incluso las secuelas persistirían. Lumen las tenía, si, pero le había costado semanas en sobreponerse aunque había alcanzado más tiempo persiguiendo a los cómplices de Jordan.

Ahora era su turno.

 **\- Esto deberías hacer tú.**

No quiso saber por qué, todo estaba muy claro, pero si que quiso despedirse de él a su manera. No iba a dejarlo mencionar su nombre, era una persona repugnante, no lo merecía.

Nunca había entendido por qué algunos asesinatos contaban con tantas puñaladas, por más enfadadas que estuvieran las personas y sin embargo esta vez quiso hacerlo, quiso apuñalar a Jordan Chase como si de esa manera lo empujase al infierno por el camino rápido, como si cada puñalada lo hundiese más, pero no lo llegó a hacer. No lo merecía, se mantuvo serena, al menos aparentemente. Se mantuvo cuerda y estaba orgullosa de sí misma por haber traspasado ese camino de pesadillas y haber vuelto.

Sin psicólogos, sin psiquiatras. Sólo matando a la personificación de su oscuro pasajero.

El cambio que le dio fuerzas para traspasar la línea del bien y el mal era el mismo que la había puesto en esa situación.

A pesar de todo, se mantuvo con alguna que otra secuela, como por ejemplo que ya no tendría los mismos gustos en cuanto a relaciones personales y su vida había dado un cambio muy drástico. No seguiría matando, pero por supuesto ahora contaba con ojos de asesina.

* * *

 _"El después. ¿Qué pasa una vez que el complementario se desliga del psicópata? La experiencia muestra que no vuelve a ser la misma persona después de haber pasado por un psicópata. Una vez que se separa, se trata de que forme nuevos contactos. Pero éstos, si son normales, resultan aburridos, insulsos, poco estimulantes. Puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de conseguir una nueva pareja. Esto dificulta el distanciamiento con el psicópata. A veces logran armar otra pareja con armonía inicial que luego resulta ser otro psicópata. Por lo tanto, una persona que pasa por la experiencia de un psicópata nunca vuelve a ser como antes y sus gustos tampoco serán los mismos. ¿Qué se puede esperar después de haber satisfecho las necesidades profundas? ¿La sed? ¿El recuerdo?"_


End file.
